


director's room

by wonunani



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Light Angst, M/M, Questionable Humor, Social Media, Texting, inconsistent use of u and you, jeongcheol is that established couple™, lmao there's probably too many of these but here's another, spoiler: he's really not, wonu is awkward and mingyu likes to pretend he's cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonunani/pseuds/wonunani
Summary: nose scrunch: literally why is room 4A so loudcute things anti: why do you say that as if we don't live in a room with lee seokmin and boo seungkwanor, the one where thirteen boys live on the same floor, and everything gets a bit entangled when room 4A runs out of sugar.





	director's room

**Author's Note:**

> based off the plot version photobook for director's cut, the one where they're all split into different groups
> 
> 4A: mingyu, soonyoung, minghao, jisoo  
> 4B: wonwoo, seungkwan, hansol, seokmin, jihoon  
> 4C: seungcheol, jeonghan, jun, chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> room 4A runs out of sugar. mingyu loses a game. wonwoo is really going through a series of unfortunate events™. seokmin is a terrible friend. and chan is done with seungcheol and jeonghan's domesticity.

_**chat (4)** : 4A DA COOL ROOMIES_

 

 **oh my hosh** : GUYS WERE OUT OF SUGAR  
**oh my hosh** : I NEED SUGAR TO LIVE

 **eightist** : u only need it for ur coffee bc u cant drink it black  
**eightist** : aka WEAK

 **doge** : agreed  
**doge** : you have to drink it black like the soul

 **oh my hosh** : （；へ：）

 **burger king** : sorry but im not stuffed to go the store to get it  
**burger king** : also gyu you cant speak you drink lattes all the time

 **eightist** : me neither

 **doge** : same  
  
**burger king** : so lets play a game and whoever loses has to ask next door or 4C for sugar

 **oh my hosh** : yall on  
**oh my hosh** : mario kart?

 **doge** : YEET  
**doge** : GET READY TO LOSE YA COWARDS

 **eightist** : im in

 **burger king** : me too  
**burger king** : tho now im wondering how were bothered enough to set up a game of mario kart in the morning but we cant be stuffed to go down four floors and across the street to the store

 **oh my hosh** : details details

 **eightist** : tbh that makes no sense at all  
**eightist** : but ok

 **doge** : tbh the thing that doesnt make sense is that it doesnt make sense

 **burger king** : now is not the time for this mingyu

 

 

_____

 

 **STREAM OUR PAGE** @kwonsyoung  
getting ready to smash my roommates at mario kart (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

 **your daily dose of sunday morning**  @jisoothe  
@kwonsyoung u fall off rainbow road every single time

 **STREAM OUR PAGE** @kwonsyoung  
@jisoothe FUCK is it too late to change the game

 **kermit hypeman**  @xumingha8  
@kwonsyoung you were the one who suggested it

 **kermit hypeman**  @xumingha8  
@kwonsyoung plus gyu already put the disc in HURRY UP

 

 

_____

 

 **PUPPERS** @kingyu  
fuck

 **kermit hypeman**  @xumingha8  
@kingyu i quote: GET READY TO LOSE YA COWARDS

 

 

_____

 

 _**chat (5)**_ _: hi guys we still need to buy more ice cream!! - seokmin_

 

 **nose**   **scrunch** : literally why is room 4A so loud

 **cute things anti** : why do you say that as if we don't live in a room with lee seokmin and boo seungkwan

 **DIDDY KONG** : you called?  
**DIDDY KONG** : also i think i heard screaming about rainbow road so theyre probably playing mario kart

 **cute things anti** : at 9 in the morning?

 **boohoo** : theres always a time for a good ol game of mario kart

 **all chill** : yeah lmao  
**all chill** : i found one of them on twitter? yeah the one that looks like a hamster

 **cute things anti** : oh that one

 **nose scrunch** : gasp

 **DIDDY KONG** : double gasp

 **boohoo** : triple gasp

 **cute things anti** : what

 **nose scrunch** : jihoon knows someone outside THIS ROOM? scandalous

 **all chill** : who are you cute things anti and what have you done to jihoon

 **cute things anti** : its still me you fuckers  
**cute things anti** : and also its bc when he first moved in he went around giving out coffee  
**cute things anti** : guess hes a friendly guy

 **boohoo** : oooOOoooOOOo

 **nose scrunch** : guys you know what this means

 **DIDDY KONG** : 4A has a friendly guy there?

 **all chill** : jihoon had outside human interaction for once?

 **boohoo** : jihoon has a crush? so matchmaking times????

 **nose scrunch** : tbh all of the above  
**nose scrunch** : oof matchmaking times,, inch resting

 **boohoo** : wonu u study lit why are u using these terms

 **nose scrunch** : noah fence seungkwan but mind your own bees wax

 **DIDDY KONG** : LMAO  
**DIDDY KONG** : wonus just jelly bc jihoons at least getting some

 **all chill** : ^ this

 **nose scrunch** : im not???

 **cute things anti** : im not getting anything

 **boohoo** : at least uve interacted with ur crush  
**boohoo** : wonus legs break down and his brain cogs stop working at the sight of the tall guy from 4A

 **nose scrunch** : shut

 **cute things anti** : im not getting anything bc i dont have a crush???

 **all chill** : denial denial  
**all chill** : be like wonu and accept your fate jihoon

 **cute things anti** : theres nothing to accept

 **DIDDY KONG** : this is cool and all but  
**DIDDY KONG** : i think someones knocking??? so someone get the door  
**DIDDY KONG** : not me tho im comfortable in my blankie burrito

 **boohoo** : bags not

 **all chill** : ^ me too

 **boohoo** : wonu its u

 **nose scrunch** : why cant jihoon do it

 **boohoo** : u know why

 **nose scrunch** : ugh fine

 

 

_____

 

 **black cats are cute** @jeonwonu96  
... im so fucking embarrassed

 **oh my god jasmine** @bookwan  
@jeonwonu96 tell the entirety of twitter ofc ofc

 **black cats are cute** @jeonwonu96  
@bookwan google search: i slammed the door in a cute guy's face what to do what to do

 **not spacing out** @choihansol  
@jeonwonu96 google result: thats a you problem

 **black cats are cute** @jeonwonu96  
@choihansol ALKSJKLDKLS

 

 

_____

 

_**chat (4)** : 4A DA COOL ROOMIES_

 

 **doge** : guys  
**doge** : does the guy in 4B hate people or something

 **oh my hosh** : why

 **doge** : i mean i knocked and asked for sugar  
**doge** : and then he just stared at me  
**doge** : and slammed the door in my face

 **eightist** : thats what u deserve

 **doge** : ಠ_ಠ

 **burger king** : sounds like hes just shy

 **oh my hosh** : LMAO maybe he likes you mingyu

 **doge** : pfft  
**doge** : leave it to soonyoung to come up with weird shit

 **oh my hosh** : HEY  
**oh my hosh** : was he cute tho

 **doge** : thats beside the point

 **eightist** : thats mingyu code for 'damn rite he was cute like fucking uwu???'

 **doge** : de best friending u

 **eightist** : thats not how it works loser

 **doge** : jisoo ure my new best friend

 **burger king** : as long as u continually cook food for me im ok with that

 **oh my hosh** : what about me

 **doge** : after ur shitty idea?? nah

 **oh my hosh** : ⊙︿⊙

 **eightist** : soonyoung stop using kaomojis  
**eightist** : jisoos the weeb here thats his job

 **burger king** : bicth let me watch haikyuu in peace  
**burger king** : anyways mingyu have u asked 4C?

 **oh my hosh** : oh yeah my sugar

 **doge** : oh yeah  
**doge** : brb

 

 

_____

 

_**chat (4)** : family_

 

 **chinese son** : can we change the chat name now

 **yoonguardian** : no

 **cheolguardian** : what jeonghan said

 **baby** : can i at least change my chat username

 **yoonguardian** : no

 **cheolguardian** : no

 **chinese son** : then can we at least tone down the domesticity

 **baby** : ^ please

 **yoonguardian** : no

 **chinese son** : i hate this family  
**chinese son** : all i see are two people who are always out to remind me of my status as a singular man  
**chinese son** : and a baby

 **baby** : HEY im not a baby

 **chinese son** : sorry all i see is gugugaga

 **yoonguardian** : thats right chan youre not a baby

 **baby** : see jun  
**baby** : jeonghan says so

 **yoonguardian** : youre an aegi

 **baby** : ...  
**baby** : im running away

 **cheolguardian** : chan

 **baby** : seungcheol i heard you LAUGH like A LOT  
**baby** : youre still laughing  
**baby** : is this what i get for being three and a half years younger  
**baby** : THREE AND A HALF

 **yoonguardian** : yes

 **chinese son** : yes

 **cheolguardian** : yes

 **baby** : i will seek refuge in another room  
**baby** : dont search for me i refuse to come back

 **chinese son** : can u at least take me with u

 **baby** : ok lets go

 **chinese son** : we'll leave the parents to have some alone time  
**chinese son** : god knows they havent gotten any of that since we were born

 **cheolguardian** : well thats true

 **yoonguardian** : as much as i want to throw a frying pan at your face junhui  
**yoonguardian** : theres someone at the door

 **baby** : ill get it since im leaving anyway

 **chinese son** : brb coming with u

 

 

_____

 

 **PUPPERS** @kingyu  
got da sugar bois

 **PUPPERS** @kingyu  
@kingyu but kinda also got two tag alongs from 4C? yeah

 **your daily dose of sunday morning**  @jisoothe  
@kingyu what do u mean by two tag alongs

 **PUPPERS** @kingyu  
@jisoothe open the diddly darn door and youll find out

 **your daily dose of sunday morning**  @jisoothe  
@kingyu this isnt how you speak to your new best friend

 

 

_____

 

 **out of energy** @yoonhani  
@leechan @wunhui come back

 **like jackson i dance around** @leechan  
@yoonhani NEVERRRR

 **stomping feet** @wunhui  
@yoonhani NEVERRRR

 **out of energy** @yoonhani  
@choischeol guess the kids are going thru their rebellious phase

 **T'CHEOLLA** @choischeol  
@yoonhani guess so

 **T'CHEOLLA** @choischeol  
@yoonhani lets just let them be 

 

 

_____

 

_**chat (5)** :  _hi guys we still need to buy more ice cream!! - seokmin__

 

 **boohoo** : tbh this entire situation is hilarious

 **nose scrunch** : please shut up  
**nose scrunch** : icb i humiliated myself in front of the cute guy from 4A of all people

 **DIDDY KONG** : WAIT  
**DIDDY KONG** : THAT was the cute tall guy

 **nose scrunch** : yeah??

 **all chill** : im lovin this damn tea

 **nose scrunch** : you guys didnt know??

 **boohoo** : well we didnt see the guy? and you just called him cute and we didnt want to assume

 **cute things anti** : kept away for blackmail

 **nose scrunch** : one of the days i wish i wasnt friends with you  
**nose scrunch** : until i realise im better off being your friend than your enemy

 **cute things anti** : glad to know you understand

 **nose scrunch** : what tf do i do now  
**nose scrunch** : he probably thinks i hate him

 **boohoo** : for someone who reads so many books  
**boohoo** : youre pretty dumb

 **nose scrunch** : what

 **DIDDY KONG** : you can use this as an opportunity to talk to him

 **all chill** : ^ this

 **nose scrunch** : yall kidding me right  
**nose scrunch** : you saw me  
**nose scrunch** : i panicked like fuck when he asked me for sugar  
**nose scrunch** : what makes you think ill be able to go up and tell him 'oh lmao hi sorry was just so distracted by your handsome face my hand was just hella inclined to slam the door in your face'

 **boohoo** : first off  
**boohoo** : we didnt SEE you  
**boohoo** : second  
**boohoo** : you probably need some moral support

 **all chill** : not me

 **cute things anti** : obviously not me

 **boohoo** : seokmin its you  
**boohoo** : no blankie burrito excuse i heard u brush your teeth

 **DIDDY KONG** : im ok with that

 **all chill** : das cool  
**all chill** : im just wondering why the use of 'u' and 'you' is so inconsistent

 **nose scrunch** : just like our lives  
**nose scrunch** : we never expect anything and it just naturally flows by

 **cute things anti** : wonu  
**cute things anti** : youre not getting out of this with existentialist antics

 **nose scrunch** : fuck

 

 

_____

 

 **eternally loud** @seokmints  
uwu

 **black cats are cute** @jeonwonu96  
@seokmints youre supposed to be giving me moral support not uwu-ing over the guy that opened the door

 

 

_____

 

"The tall guy from this room? I guess you're looking for Mingyu, I'll be back in a second," the guy said with a smile that brought along with it kitten eye crinkles and bunny teeth. Wonwoo raised his eyebrows at his starstruck friend, before harshly kicking him in the calf. Before Seokmin could melodramatically howl in pain, however, Mingyu appeared in the doorway, and  _woah did he just get more handsome after those fifteen minutes_ _?_

 

"Um, is there something you needed me for?"

 

 _And his voice, did it just get deeper and silkier_ _?_

 

"Wonwoo!" Seokmin hissed when he noticed he was spacing out, grabbing the opportunity to hit his friend in the arm before beaming at kitten-bunny-boy who had been silently loitering behind Mingyu.

 

"... Oh. Um, I wanted to apologise? For being so rude, I just wasn't expecting you of all people? Not that I hate you or anything! Yeah, I didn't mean to slam the door in your face when all you wanted was some sugar... I panicked because you were so handsome and when I opened the door it's like you were too close or something and I couldn't think so my hand just-"

 

"You think I'm handsome?"

 

 _Well, shit_.

 

 

_____

 

 **black cats are cute** @jeonwonu96  
so we got invited into 4A das cool cool cool cool cool but i can confirm @seokmints is a USELESS friend

 **eternally loud** @seokmints  
@jeonwonu96 I SAID IM SORRY

 **black cats are cute** @jeonwonu96  
@seokmints you had ONE (1) job

 **oh my god jasmine** @bookwan  
@jeonwonu96 i told you all you needed was moral support

 **black cats are cute** @jeonwonu96  
@bookwan and i got none of that

 **black cats are cute** @jeonwonu96  
@bookwan instead i got a grave of humiliation i dug myself with assistance from seokmin who was too dumbstruck istg

 **eternally loud** @seokmints  
@jeonwonu96 i blame the cute guy that opened the door

 

 

_____

 

 **PUPPERS** @kingyu  
cute guy thinks im handsome is this a sign (thinking emoji)(thinking emoji)

 **kermit hypeman**  @xumingha8  
@kingyu if you dont see this as a sign youre solidifying your status as dumbo of the century

 **PUPPERS** @kingyu  
@xumingha8 welp we going (plane emoji) flirting with cute guy

 **your daily dose of sunday morning** @jisoothe  
@kingyu if you know the definition of flirting that is

 

 

_____

 

 **STREAM OUR PAGE** @kwonsyoung  
hey guys dont you think its weird that jisoo's twt handle is 'your daily dose of sunday morning' but its not sunday everyday???

 **kermit hypeman** @xumingha8  
@kwonsyoung i think its weird that you just realised

 **STREAM OUR PAGE**  @kwonsyoung  
@xumingha8 i realised a long time ago but it only just bothered me now

 **your daily dose of sunday morning** @jisoothe  
@kwonsyoung EVERY MORNING IS SUNDAY MORNING TO ME

 

 

_____

 

 **like jackson i dance around** @leechan  
@wunhui and i had the most fun with @kingyu @xumingha8 @jisoothe @jeonwonu96 @seokmints @kwonsyoung today!

 **STREAM OUR PAGE**  @kwonsyoung  
@leechan I HAD FUN TOO LETS HANG OUT MORE

 **eternally loud**  @seokmints  
@kwonsyoung YASSS

 **your daily dose of sunday morning** @jisoothe  
@leechan everyones welcome to visit whenever!!

 **black cats are cute** @jeonwonu96  
@leechan nice meeting you guys! see you guys around

 **PUPPERS** @kingyu  
@leechan man i had fun with you guys too!

 **kermit hypeman** @xumingha8  
@wunhui down for a mario party rematch you cheater?

 **stomping feet** @wunhui  
@xumingha8 you know it

 

 

_____

 

_**chat (2)** : instagram boyfriends that are best friends_

 

 **shiba inu** : blatant flirting on my tl i see?

 **photographer** : shut  
**photographer** : better than your attempts at flirting with wonwoo  
**photographer** : "hey so what do you study?" "literature" "ahaha das cool" "yeah"  
**photographer** : guy looked so shy

 **shiba inu** : bitch wait and see

 

 

_____

 

 **oh my god jasmine** @bookwan  
should i have tagged along instead bc what is all of this on my tl

 **not spacing out** @choihansol  
@bookwan mood

 **do not disturb** @leewoozi  
@bookwan i'm kind of curious tbh

 **oh my god jasmine** @bookwan  
@leewoozi ooooOOooooOOoo curious

 **do not disturb** @leewoozi  
@bookwan i knew i shouldnt have gone back onto twitter

 

 

_____

 

 **out of energy** @yoonhani  
@choischeol i kind of miss the kids

 **T'CHEOLLA** @choischeol  
@yoonhani yeah me too

 **T'CHEOLLA** @choischeol  
@yoonhani didnt know theyd move out so early

 **like jackson i dance around** @leechan  
@yoonhani @choischeol we were literally two rooms away

 **out of energy** @yoonhani  
@choischeol sometimes i can still hear their voices in the room

 **stomping feet** @wunhui  
@yoonhani thats us telling u to open the darn door

 

 

_____

 

_**chat (2)** : hi?_

 

 **kingyu** : hey its mingyu

 **jeonwonu96** : ahhaah hi

 

 

_____

 

_**chat (5)** : hi guys we still need to buy more ice cream!! - seokmin_

 

 **nose scrunch** : SWEATS

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever let go of my genius that is t'cheolla? no. also high five if u got that small b99 ref
> 
>  
> 
> kudos + comments are appreciated hehe streaming oh my! on any available platform if you have time is also greatly appreciated


End file.
